I Thought You Were Dating a Blonde
by Cole224
Summary: Kate gets some insight into Tony's personal life. very mild slash. Very slight crossover with CSI New York. Set after Missing.


This is a oneshot. It has a little bit of slash in it and it is a slight crossover with CSI New York. These are two of my favorite shows right now.

I do not own NCIS or CSI New York.

* * *

It took months for Kate after starting at NCIS for her to figure Tony out. Tony frustrated her at times and there was something…_something_ Gibbs knew, Abby and Ducky seemed to know that she was missing.

There were little things, times when Tony wasn't acting like a kid that gave her this feeling. She'd never say it to Tony straight out but he was growing on her. Sure, he acted like an overgrown child most of the time but he always had her back when they were in the field.

Tony talked…a lot so it was a surprise when it took Kate so long to find out what he'd been hiding since she'd first met him.

She didn't find out the truth about how Tony spent his weekends until sometime after he had been drugged and gone missing.

* * *

Kate watched Tony out of the corner of her eye a little worriedly. He looked like he was about to fall out of his seat. She glanced over at Gibbs, trying to catch his eye but not saying anything. She knew Tony would never admit to needing to go home if it came from her. Gibbs phone ring before she could try and relay the message.

"Hold on," Gibbs said after a minute and got up from his desk, walking over to Tony's.

"DiNozzo." Tony jumped and looked up at Gibbs, who simply placed his phone in front of Tony. Gibbs was already back at his desk when Tony picked it up.

"Hello?" Tony paused and there was a look of surprise on his face, followed by a real smile. "Hey…no, I'm…I'm okay." He glanced over at Kate, seemed to realize for the first time that he wasn't alone and got up and started away.

"You're at my apartment?!" Kate heard him yell in surprise before he got out of hearing range.

Kate frowned after him. The smile on his face when he'd answered the phone…Kate's frown only deepened as she thought about it. Tony told a story of a different woman almost every week. She'd never known Tony to even want a lasting relationship.

Tony _was _good at covering, though. She'd seen that herself on a few occasions. What if that was all just a cover? She was surprised at the sting of that thought. She didn't think it would actually hurt to learn that Tony didn't really trust her because if he was lying about dating some girl that he actually cared about, he sure didn't.

Tony came back a few minutes later, returning the phone to Gibbs and started back to his desk.

"Go home, DiNozzo," Gibbs said after a moment, not even looking up from his paperwork. Tony turned to him and stared for a full minute before Gibbs finally looked up and met his eyes.

"You still here?" Gibbs asked. Something passed between them and Tony gave him a smile.

"Thanks boss," he said before grabbing his stuff and heading toward the elevator.

* * *

Kate stood outside Tony's door, feeling a little stupid but she'd finally decided to come over here before she drove herself crazy. Tony seemed to like to blow everything she'd thought about him out of the water.

She was curious, she couldn't help it. She was also a little bit angry about all the stories about the many woman that Tony supposedly had over every weekend. Also, although she knew she'd never admit it, she was also slightly worried. Tony hadn't looked great the last time she'd seen him. Well, until he'd had that phone call, he hadn't. So, she'd decided to investigate. She'd come over under the pretense of offering a ride to work. It was weak but it was the only thing she could think of.

When she knocked on the door, however, Tony did not answer and neither did the pretty blonde that Tony had claimed he'd been dating recently. Oh, no. This one was no blonde…or in any way feminine.

"I'm sorry," Kate said to the man who answered. Tall with dark hair. He'd obviously just come out of the shower and he was wearing a pair of jeans and nothing else. Definitely handsome and he had the prettiest blue eyes…

"Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong…" She trailed off when Tony appeared beside the man and stopped short.

"Kate," Tony said in surprise. Tony seemed to have frozen and Kate wasn't too sure what to say either. The man, however, didn't seem to have that problem.

"You're Kate?" He asked as he pulled on the shirt Kate hadn't noticed he was holding before. She nodded and he stuck out a hand for her to shake. "Don Flack. Tony here's told me a little about you." He let go of her hand and slapped Tony on the shoulder. "I'm gonna get ready. Gotta head back soon." He left them alone but Kate didn't miss the squeeze to Tony's shoulder.

"Uh…" Tony didn't seem to know what to say. Kate shook herself, gaining composure.

"He's cute," she said, her tone lightly teasing. "I thought you said you were dating a blonde?" Tony searched her eyes for a moment and she didn't miss the flash of relief in his. He relaxed and a smirk crept onto his face.

"Why are you here, Kate? Worried about me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Tony," she did the mandatory roll of her eyes.

"You're the one who drove all the way down here," Tony pointed out. "You just couldn't wait until work, could you?"

"Because I live for the moments I get to spend in your presence," she said sarcastically, turning to go but she was smiling.

"Kate?" He called before she could leave his tone completely serious for that moment. She turned back.

"I don't think anyone wants to hear anymore stories about your weekends in," she said, her tone still teasing but he seemed to get the message because he gave her a real smile and nod before he closed the door.

She walked away, wondering which was more unbelievable. The fact that Tony was dating another man or the fact that Tony had apparently found someone he wanted to spend more than a week with.


End file.
